About That
by Psychimymcastlegreysbones
Summary: Booth has a dream that causes him to have some interesting realizations and interactions.
1. The Dream

Bones was sleeping in the bed next to me. The yellow sunlight made her beautiful skin glisten. She lay in the most serene state, fast asleep. The sheets quite clearly alluded to her beautiful body. My eyes were slowly drifting across her luscious body as I noticed hers slowly opening. She noticed me looking her over and asked, "Like what you see?" I quickly responded, "Is there anyway I couldn't?" while smiling playfully. "No." She shot back while giving me her own room-brightening smile. She leaned in and kissed me, it was a kiss like no other I'd ever experienced. I began to slowly let my hand creep down to cup her breast. She let out a slow quiet moan. Before I knew it I was at her opening preparing to push inside. I sent myself into her in a quick thrust. I paused for a moment, "Booth!" she pleaded. I thrust into her once again, speeding up my rhythm. "BOOTH!" She screamed this time not in pleading but in pleasure.

He woke up in a sweat, mildly exhausted, and very, very agitated. He got ready and went into the office early. He was prepared to bite anyone's head off who decided to mess with him today. He got to his office to find a mound of paperwork sitting on his desk, as if set there for the sole purpose of making his day worse. After not too long of sifting through the seemingly endless papers a knock came on his door. He looked up and a sinking feeling in his stomach. It was her. She was standing at his door about to enter, instead of wait for permission, looking as beautiful as ever. He felt a stirring between his legs, oh no this wasn't good.


	2. The Aftermath

He stared up at her asking, "What's up Bones? We don't have a case do we?" She thought for a second before responding "No Booth" "Okay… Is there something I can help you with?" Bones never responded to anything without at least some thought so once again there was a pause. She looked flustered "Um, uh, no Booth everything's fine." His response required no thought "Bones you don't do things for no reason, what's up?" "Booth I was just wondering if you wanted to grab some lunch but you are quite obviously agitated so I'll just go." He didn't want to scare her away, as he obviously had. "No Bones don't go. I'd love to go to lunch." He stood up soon regretting that decision. "Umm, Booth" She started to quietly laugh. He looked down, and immediately sat back down. "Oh…" He said quietly, "Sorry…" She had gotten control of her giggling, "It's OK Booth, it's a perfectly normal biological reaction. But uh… you might want to take care of it because I doubt others here at the FBI will be as uh, rational as I am about this particular matter." He was trying his best not to make his face turn bright red, "Don't worry about it Bones." He said grabbing his jacket from his chair and holding it at his waist. He linked his other arm with hers and headed out of his office door and down the hall to the elevator.

Once they were inside Bones opened her mouth to speak before reconsidering. Although after a few more seconds the silence became too much for her to bear. "Booth you realize this is a normal biological reaction right? I'm sure Catherine would be happy…" Booth realized where she was going with this and had to cut her off "Woe, woe, woe Bones we are SO not discussing this! But just for your information Catherine and I broke up about a week ago." This sparked interest, as she had not heard about it before "I'm sorry Booth, why didn't you tell me?" This thought brought up another question in her mind "Wait if that wasn't for Catherine then… Have you and Dr. Saroyan restarted your sexual relationship?" He looked bewildered for a second "No Bones, me and Cam are just friends. If it is solely biological as you say, why would you assume I have had a previous relationship with, or even someone I know?" He agitated, again, by her assumptions. She thought for a moment of who else it could be for. "I know Booth because that's not the kind of man you are, that's not the kind of person you are, you need a connection. You don't want sex you want a connection, you want to 'make love' as you call it." He was stunned. She had been so Bones, so rational, so clinical, and yet so sweet. "It wasn't for me was it?" she asked innocently. "No, no, NO. " He saw a hurt look brush across her face. "You are stunning Bones, but we're partners" She noticed a slight darkening of his eyes and pinkening of his cheeks. He noticed too but doubted she would.

The elevator doors opened revealing the bustling FBI lobby. The stepped out leaving the tension filled elevator behind and retreating back to their comfortable roles as partners. For now at least they both thought.

The next night she was laying awake in bed staring blankly up at the ceiling, hoping that something, anything would move and pull her mind away from the deep pit it was about to delve right into. She knew it was irrational and impossible but she couldn't help but hope. Ever since Tuesday all she had been able to think about was Booth, 'making love', and making love to Booth. She knew he was right but about them being partners. But despite that, every night right around this moment, that one right between consciousness, where your body is paralyzed and your mind is set free his words came back to her. "You are stunning Bones." She kept hearing them until they lulled her to sleep. Once she was asleep the context of these words would change. Instead of being a nearly meaningless group of words exchange in an elevator they were a thought of admiration at her naked body. She tried to fight it at first but then thought, "Why fight it? It is a harmless, essential, biological release."


	3. The Reoccurence

**I'm so sorry about being such a pathetic updater… I promise I plan to continue, what kind of fangirl would I be if I left both Booth and Brennan miserably fighting their desires? Ummm….. this is my first time writing an author's note so I'm not quite sure what to say…. Anyway as much as I love Bones I do not own it or the season finale sure as hell would not have ended the way it did… Hope you enjoy!**

Being Brennan she hadn't foreseen any awkwardness coming along with her fantasy about Booth but when she announced to Angela that she'd had a fantasy about Booth she was quite adamant that it would make things awkward. She was also quite convinced it would stay that way until they admitted their "quite obvious" feelings and to quote Angela "Just slept together already!"

As she rode the elevator up to the fourth floor she was determined to prove Angela wrong, "Things won't be awkward, nothing has changed there's no logical reason for them to be." She thought to herself, more and more determined by the second.

As she got off the elevator she noticed Booth standing there waiting for her. "Hey Bones, we got a case" She went from determined to annoyed in a split second, "Booth why didn't you text me? I don't have any of my forensic equipment and my team hasn't been alerted so I'm fairly certain they're not ready for a crime scene either. "

"Well hello to you too Bones." He remarked somewhat sarcastically

"Hello Booth" She wanted him to see how annoyed she was. She had no time for pleasantries they were useless anyway.

"I'm sorry Bones I called the lab and Cam said you were already on your way here so I figured I could just fill you when you got here."

She hated the thought of Angela being right but it might just turn out to be true. Even just that slip of the tongue right now had her heart racing. All he did was forget the word in and yet it transported her back to the night before and the way she saw him in her dreams. It wasn't an overtly dirty thing to say but somehow that's where her mind took it.

She dragged her mind out of itself and realized Booth had begun talking. "What?" She asked as she began to clue into what he was saying

"Which part?" He asked innocently.

"All of it." She responded feeling only slightly bad.

"Bones I've been talking for a good five minutes, your telling me you were just completely ignoring me? Are you feeling okay?" He asked, concern overriding his annoyance.

"Can I talk to you Booth?" She asked her tone desperate.

"Bones I just tried to talk to you and you completely ignored me." His agitation coming back

"Booth…." Her voice nearly breaking as she dragged him to his office

**P.S. If you happen to also read my other story Rescue Me? I also plan on continuing that one and will update soon, although maybe not tonight as sleep is quickly closing in on me.**


End file.
